onifandomcom-20200223-history
Muro
Muro is the head of the Syndicate and main antagonist of Oni. He is voiced by Kurt Naebig. Before Oni Ten years prior to the game, the Syndicate was controlled by multiple bosses. According to the manual, Muro appeared out of nowhere and killed all of them, taking control of the Syndicate. Since then, the Syndicate has increased in power and the TCTF has been trying to take Muro down, but he has always remained one step ahead of them. Chapter 2: Engines of Evil Muro is seen talking with his enforcer, Barabas, about the trap they have laid for the TCTF at Musashi manufacturing. While Barabas expresses excitement at the situation, Muro warns him that there is an exceptional agent among the group of TCTF officers. Barabas boasts to him that he's ready for anything, and Muro reminds him that there's "always someone stronger" and warns him of the consequences of failure. Chapter 3: Puzzle Pieces Konoko catches up to Muro as he escapes in a van. His Syndicate henchman offers to kill her, but Muro stops him, telling him to have the men meet him at the airport for an attack. Chapter 4: Tiger by the Tail At the start of the chapter, Muro orders his Strikers to eliminate Konoko while he gets to his plane. When Konoko reaches him again, Muro tells her that he is impressed with her for making it this far, but that she is a threat to him, and once again orders his Strikers to kill her as he walks away casually. Chapter 5: Hot Pursuit At the end of the chapter, Muro escapes in his plane as Konoko plants a tracking device on it. His henchman informs him that Konoko is neurolinked to an SLD, Shinatama, used to monitor her progress. Muro expresses interest in her, and gives the order for Barabas to retrieve the android for more information on Konoko. Chapter 7: A Friend in Need Muro is shown torturing Shinatama for information by hooking her up to a generator and running several volts of elecricity through her body. He mockingly calls her "almost human" and expresses curiosity on why the TCTF didn't program her with a threshold that would limit her pain. He tells her he's glad they didn't, and laughs sadistically while she screams in agony. Chapter 8: An Innocent Life By the time Konoko reaches Shinatama, Muro has already gotten the information he wanted, and left Shinatama to die. He can be seen briefly escaping with his henchmen as Konoko is crossing to a new area. Chapter 11: Dream Diver Muro is fought as the first enemy in a dream sequence after she discovers that Dr. Kerr was her uncle and that he worked on a project with her father, Dr. Hasegawa. Dream-Muro mocks her for not knowing what the project was, and disappears in skull-shaped smoke cloud when defeated. Chapter 12: Sins of the Father It is revealed by Kerr that the project he was working on with Hasegawa was in fact the Syndicate-funded Daodan Chrysalis, a hyper evolved clone of it's host body that makes the host more powerful as they experience harm. He also informs Konoko that Muro is, in fact, her brother, who was captured by the Syndicate years ago along with Dr. Hasegawa. The two prototype Chrysalises that were made were based on his and Konoko's genetic code. Konoko's was implanted by the TCTF under Griffin's orders and Muro's presumably by the Syndicate. Chapter 14: Dawn of the Chrysalis While infiltrating the Syndicate's mountain compound, Konoko discovers that they have taken control of atmospheric processors all around the world, and her brother's project, STURMANDERUNG, is to reverse the processors and kill anyone who won't "sell their soul to him" for a Daodan Chrysalis to survive in the new, toxic world. Realizing that she cannot disarm the processors before they are activated, she uses the main control console to overload them, destroying them before the atmosphere is damaged beyond repair. from this point, one of two final boss battles will occur: *If Konoko chose to spare Griffin at the end of Chapter 13, then he will show up to help her face Muro and his Syndicate henchmen in his normal form. *If Konoko instead killed Griffin, then Konoko will face Muro in his harder Imago mutation alone. Either way, Konoko fights and finally kills Muro, experiencing one final Daodan spike afterwards as the processors are overloaded. Personality Muro is shown throughout the game to be a cold, cruel, sadistic individual. He appears to have no problem ordering his men to slaughter innocent civilians at the airport while he escapes amidst the chaos. When Konoko catches up to him in the airport, he is impressed that her 'potential' rivals his, and orders his men to eliminate her, as she poses a threat to him. After having Shinatama kidnapped, he is seen taking pleasure in torturing her, stating that he's glad they didn't limit her ability to feel pain when they programmed her and laughing while doing so.